Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami
|image = |kanji = 取り戻せ! 死神の力! |romaji = Torimodose! Shinigami no chikara! |episodenumber = 18 |chapters = Chapter 58, Chapter 59, Chapter 60, Chapter 61 |arc = Agent of the Shinigami arc |previousepisode = Ichigo Dies! |nextepisode = Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! |japair = February 8, 2005 |engair = January 13, 2007 |opening = *~Asterisk~ |ending = Thank You! }} is the eighteenth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki begins his training with Kisuke Urahara to regain his Shinigami powers and save Rukia Kuchiki. Summary notices that no one is aware of Rukia Kuchiki's absence.]] At Karakura High School, on the last day of school, Ichigo Kurosaki sets his bag down on his desk and mentally notes that he does not have any sense of being at school right now, nor can he feel how he was nearly killed by 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki last night, the fact that Rukia Kuchiki is no longer here, or the fact that not one of his classmates remembers her. invites Orihime Inoue to stay with her.]] When Keigo Asano performs Don Kanonji's signature pose and laugh while standing with him and Yasutora Sado, Mizuiro Kojima questions if he is really still doing that, prompting Keigo to claim that the time is right for him. Elsewhere in the classroom, upon being asked by Tatsuki Arisawa if she ha made plans for summer vacation yet, Orihime Inoue admits that she has not, which leads Chizuru Honshō to invite her to stay at her house. dismisses her class for their summer vacation.]] As Chizuru lewdly notes that her parents will be traveling abroad, Tatsuki angrily shuts her down and asserts that she knows exactly what Chizuru is planning while Chizuru claims that she is not thinking about bathing together or anything of the sort. Silently watching this, Ichigo wonders if having all evidence of one's existence erased from the world and everyone's memories is what it means for a Shinigami to return to Soul Society. Some time later, Misato Ochi finishes reading off the announcements and tells her students to not die before September as she declares class to be dismissed, causing the students to begin cheering and making plans for the rest of the day. while playing suikawari.]] Continuing to sit at his desk, Ichigo observes that Uryū Ishida cut class and admits that he thought Uryū would remember Rukia. Suddenly, Keigo puts a blindfold over Ichigo's head, spins him around, and asks him where the watermelon is, only for Ichigo to hit Keigo in the head with the wooden rod he is given, causing Keigo to shriek in pain while Mizuiro watches in shock. After gathering all his friends, Keigo announces that a 10-day ocean trip starting tomorrow and describes all of the festivities and activities they will get up to, but Ichigo immediately reveals that he will have to pass because he is busy and Orihime declines as well due to not being too fond of the ocean. 's luck with women.]] As Tatsuki asserts that she cannot go due to her participation in the upcoming Nationals, Michiru Ogawa admits that she will not go because Orihime and Tatsuki are not going. With Sado simply stating that he cannot go this time either, a tearful Keigo turns to Mizuiro, who holds up a snorkel and reveals that he is going to Hawaii tomorrow. Angered by this, Keigo grabs Mizuiro by the collar and demands to know if he is doing so with his older girlfriend, and when Mizuiro cheerfully clarifies that her nine friends are coming as well for a total of eleven, an enraged Keigo points out how Mizuiro is saying he will be with ten other girls and begins chasing him around the classroom. Fleeing from Keigo, Mizuiro wonders why the former always picks on him. Later, as he leaves the school grounds and begins walking through Karakura Town, Ichigo notes how strange it is that nothing feels out-of-place and that the world continues to turn even though Rukia is gone. Ichigo ruminates on how Rukia was originally from Soul Society and did not really have a place here, which leaves him wondering what to do as he comes to a stop. Suddenly, Orihime approaches Ichigo from behind, and as Ichigo turns around and asks her what is wrong, Orihime inquires where Rukia went and why everyone has forgotten about him before stating that she thought he would know. Shocked by this, Ichigo proceeds to explain the situation to Orihime. Later that day, as the sun begins to set, Ichigo sits on a set of steps with Orihime, who asks him if Rukia has gone back to Soul Society now. Confirming, Ichigo admits that he is surprised to learn Orihime could see them and wonders when this started, prompting her to indicate the incident with her brother as the starting point. As a perturbed Ichigo accepts this, Orihime tells him that she is very grateful for that time because Ichigo guided her brother to Soul Society and asserts that she can feel how happy he is on the other side before wondering if Rukia is happy in Soul Society as well. When Orihime observes that Rukia probably has friends and family in Soul Society too, Ichigo immediately thinks of Byakuya and firmly states that he has to bring her back. Though a confused Orihime questions the morality of doing this if Rukia is happy over there, Ichigo reminds her that Rukia is in a predicament where she could be killed at any moment. After reflecting on this for a few seconds, Orihime stands up and imitates Ichigo gruffly declaring that Rukia will only be able to see her family and friends alive again if she is alive rather than dead before noting that he has likely already made up his mind, leading Ichigo to declare that Rukia was here and belongs here. watch Ichigo run off.]] Thanking Orihime, Ichigo descends the steps and runs off down the street. As she watches this while smiling, Orihime is surprised when she turns her head to find Sado standing next to her as he watches Ichigo as well. At the top of the steps, Yoruichi Shihōin looks down at the two of them and smiles. That night, at the Kurosaki Clinic, Yuzu Kurosaki finishes setting the table and complains about Ichigo going off on his own during summer vacation to Karin Kurosaki, who is sitting across the table from her. While Karin begins to tell Yuzu to grow up, Isshin Kurosaki pops up and cheerfully suggests that the two of them sleep in his bed tonight. berates Isshin Kurosaki for making lewd jokes.]] Angered by this, Karin rolls up the newspaper she was reading and shoves it in Isshin's mouth, causing him to fall backward in surprise as Karin berates him for making such jokes and Yuzu expresses unease at even thinking about such a thing. Talking through the newspaper while he cries, Isshin asserts that these words really hurt him. Meanwhile, at the Sixth Division barracks in the Seireitei, a barefoot Renji walks down the hall in a kimono and passes two unseated Shinigami, who formally greet him as he bids them good morning. Upon reaching the door to the Sixth Division prison ward, Renji unlocks it with a keycard and enters. kicks over Rikichi for messing around.]] Within the prison ward, Rikichi chases after a Jigokuchō and begs it to not fly away because he will get in trouble if it does. Seeing the Jigokuchō continuing to fly higher, Rikichi resorts to trying to lure it back with a fake butterfly of the opposite sex, only for Renji to kick him over while demanding to know what he is doing. When Rikichi points out that he is supposed to be off-duty today, Renji states that he is simply here to check on Rukia and inquires if she is still sulking, prompting Rukia to assert that she is not sulking. Upon being asked why she is not eating if this is the case, Rukia claims that she is not hungry and sarcastically refers to Renji as "Lieutenant". Irritated by this, Renji demands to know if Rukia has a problem with his rank, leading Rukia to deny this before sarcastically praising his strength and making fun of his eyebrows while continuing to refer to him as "Lieutenant". As an enraged Renji demands that she come out so he can kill her, Rukia asks him if she is going to die, and when Renji confidently declares that she will be executed as soon as possible, Rukia simply accepts this, prompting him to frantically claim that he was just joking. An annoyed Rukia criticizes him for not being consistent, which leads Renji to assert that she is the one who is making them worry with her antics. .]] However, when Renji assumes that Byakuya is asking for a pardon for her as they speak, Rukia expresses doubt, and as Renji proclaims that he would not just let her die because he is her older brother, Rukia calmly states that he would simply kill her himself because she knows full well what kind of man he is, shocking Renji, before revealing that Byakuya has never once looked at her in the 40 years since the Kuchiki Clan took her in. Back in the Human World, the Urahara Shop is closed for business, with Ichigo, Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya having descended a hidden ladder into a large underground training area. is pushed out of his body by Urahara.]] As Urahara expresses mock surprise at there being such a large underground cavern beneath his shop, an annoyed Ichigo tells him that he does not have to tell and admits that he is surprised, which Urahara accepts. Upon Ichigo asserting that they should start the lesson, Urahara agrees and pushes Ichigo's Soul out of his body with his Gokon Tekkō cane. Sent tumbling back by the force of this, Ichigo gets to his feet and demands to know why Urahara did that, only to suddenly fall to his knees as he begins panting and feeling lightheaded. Asking Ichigo if he is having trouble breathing, Urahara notes that this should be the case when he is in his Soul form. brings protective equipment.]] Urahara explains that Ichigo's Hakusui, which acts as the source of his Reiryoku, and his Saketsu, which acts as a booster for his Reiryoku, have been destroyed, effectively leaving his Soul like that of someone with no spiritual powers, which is why they must first restore the Reiryoku he has lost. However, when Ichigo inquires what he has to do, Urahara decides that they should just do it rather than explain and asks Ururu if she is ready as Ururu stands across from Ichigo and greets him while holding up protective equipment in her skirt. With Ichigo confused by this, Urahara reveals that lesson one is for him to fight her, to Ichigo's shock. Detailing that the rules consist of the lesson being over once one of them is rendered immobile, Urahara asks Ichigo to knock out Ururu, prompting Ichigo to incredulously question if Urahara actually expects him to hit a little girl. However, while Urahara notes that he thinks it will be quite hard for Ichigo to do so, Ururu tosses over a headband and a set of gloves to Ichigo, who expresses surprises, and requests that he put them on properly as she dons her own protective gear before asserting that he will die otherwise and throwing a punch. Though Ichigo declares that this is ridiculous, he is caught off-guard when Ururu sprints up to him and punches, creating a large explosion of force. As Urahara reminds Ichigo that he warned him of this, he, Tessai, and Jinta watch the dust cloud begin to clear, revealing Ururu standing alone. Jinta observes that Ichigo is not coming out and Tessai wonders if he is dead, leading Urahara to admit that he might be. Suddenly, Ichigo tumbles out of the cloud and runs toward Ururu as Jinta assumes that he is charging her, only to pass her by and grab the headband off the ground before running off while expressing disbelief at Ururu's strength and asserting that he will die if she hits him. When Ichigo asks him how to put on the headband, Urahara motions him to wrap it around his forehead, which Ichigo does. However, after Urahara gives him a cheesy phrase to repeat, Ichigo initially agrees before throwing down the headband as he declares that he cannot do this, only to be sent running off again with the headband when Ururu crashes into the area where he was standing. With Urahara noting that he has no time to be embarrassed, Ichigo puts on the headband and repeats the cheesy phrase with visible embarrassment, which merely results in Urahara chuckling at him falling for it. Irritated by this, Ichigo stops in his tracks, and upon being alerted to Ururu running up behind him, he properly ties on the headband, which gives him guards for the sides of his face, and dons the gloves as well. Believing that he is ready, Ichigo tells Ururu to come at him, but is quickly sent running again after she craters the ground with another punch. As he continues to run away from Ururu's attacks, Ichigo proclaims that his protective gear is useless and that he will be killed unless he keeps running. Suddenly, Ichigo realizes that he is able to keep up with Ururu's speed if he is managing to outrun her and turns around to face Ururu, who expresses surprise, before dodging her subsequent punch aimed at his head, surprising Jinta and Tessai as Urahara grins. Ichigo begins chasing Ururu back and throwing punches at her while promising to hit her headgear instead of her face. catches Ichigo after Ururu kicks him.]] As he notes that the difference in their sizes should do the rest, Ichigo throws a punch that grazes Ururu's cheek, which begins to bleed, and curses at hitting the wrong target. Ururu stares coldly at Ichigo as her eyes dilate and steps on top of his outstretched arm before delivering a powerful kick to his head, sending Ichigo crashing into a nearby wall. However, Urahara appears and grabs Ururu's raised leg, shocking her, and declares that Ichigo is "safe" as Ichigo finds himself having been caught by Tessai, who absorbed most of the impact. Believing he has lost, Ichigo gets to his feet and requests another try, only for Urahara to declare that he has completed lesson one. Confused by this, Ichigo points out that he lost to Ururu, but Urahara clarifies that he never said anything about downing her in order to complete lesson one because she has combat abilities rivaling those of Shinigami, meaning that a normal Soul could never beat her. Upon being asked if he is still having trouble breathing, Ichigo realizes that he is not as Urahara asserts that this means the restoration of his Reiryoku was a success before explaining how this lesson was predicated on whether or not Ichigo could dodge Ururu's first attack, as Reiryoku increases fastest when a Soul is in danger of being destroyed, which means that Ichigo could dodge the punch if he raised his Reiryoku sufficiently. ' with a large axe.]] When Urahara admits that he would have died if he had not raised his Reiryoku, Ichigo angrily demands to know why Urahara could not have told him first, leading Urahara to claim that he had faith in Ichigo's ability to succeed. With Ichigo stunned by this, Urahara decides to celebrate Ichigo getting his Reiryoku back by moving straight into lesson two as Tessai suddenly severs Ichigo's 'Chain of Fate' with a large axe, to his shock. Elsewhere in Karakura Town, Yoruichi asks Orihime and Sado if they are interested in taking a lesson, leading Orihime to admit that it is a very sudden question while Sado asserts that the problem is their teacher being a cat, to Orihime's confusion. explains why Orihime and Sado should train.]] Smiling at this, Yoruichi reveals that Ichigo has already begin preparing to enter Soul Society and asserts that Orihime and Sado should take Yoruichi's lessons if they truly want to use the powers that have awakened inside them before assuring them that they can decide whether or not they are going to Soul Society as well afterward. When Sado tells her that he is going, Orihime is surprised and finds herself unable to decide as Sado nods, but Yoruichi promises to not force her, which Orihime smiles at. Some time later, Uryū stands in front of a waterfall in a remote part of the wilderness with a box and a travel bag, only to be startled upon Orihime calling out to him. is shocked to learn that Yoruichi is a talking cat.]] Upon seeing Orihime, Sado, and Yoruichi approaching him from the trees, a surprised Uryū asks them what they are doing here as Orihime explains that they had Yoruichi follow his spiritual presence. With Uryū confused by the mention of Yoruichi, Orihime inquires if he is camping, which Uryū denies, as Yoruichi observes that he is training. Shocked by hearing a voice he cannot see the source of, Uryū looks around for Yoruichi and is flabbergasted to learn that Yoruichi is a cat when the latter draws his attention. While Yoruichi questions what is so crazy about a cat being able to talk and tells Uryū to not be a wimp, Orihime asserts that it is not a big deal. Despite this, a still-unnerved Sado notes that he does not think it is unreasonable for someone to be mildly traumatized by this. While Yoruichi notes that men have a hard time adapting to such things, Uryū apologizes and asks them what they want with him. Soon afterward, as Orihime, Sado, and Uryū sit on some rocks, Uryū expresses surprise at Ichigo actually going to Soul Society. Revealing that he is going to save Rukia, Orihime states that they thought he would want to know as well, only for Uryū to claim that it has nothing to do with him. Though a shocked Orihime points out that Rukia is going to be executed, Uryū explains that he cannot forgive himself for losing to a Shinigami. Uryū asserts that this is why he is training and that Rukia has nothing to do with him, leaving Orihime and Sado to ponder this in silence. After several seconds, Orihime decides that Uryū is simply doing his best in his own way, to his surprise, and stands up while detailing how she will think it over again because she is also undergoing changes and wants to know what it is even though she is afraid. As she bids Uryū farewell, Orihime leaves alongside Sado and Yoruichi. Mentally apologizing to Orihime, Uryū reveals that he cannot allow anyone to see this training and opens the box, which shines with a bright light, as he asks Sōken Ishida to watch over him. Back at the training area underneath the Urahara Shop, Tessai sits on top of Ichigo as the latter proclaims that he is going to die. As he confirms this, Urahara details how a Soul can no longer return to its body once its '''Chain of Fate' is broken and will simply die, prompting Ichigo to demand that he stop speaking of this like it does not matter, and reveals that Ichigo's Chain of Fate will start undergoing Encroachment at the point of severance, leading to him permanently becoming a Hollow when it reaches his chest, shocking Ichigo. Urahara declares that the only way to prevent this is for Ichigo to become a Shinigami before this occurs. With Ichigo surprised by this, Urahara promises him that he will have regained the powers of a Shinigami by the time he finishes lesson two and claims that the decision is up to Ichigo, who asserts that Urahara does not even have to ask him. Grinning at this, Urahara points away with his fan and announces the start of the lesson as a large hole appears in the ground underneath Ichigo and Tessai, who promptly fall into it as Ichigo begins screaming. As he looks over the side with Jinta and Ururu, Urahara wonders if Ichigo was shocked by his ruse, but is perturbed when the screaming does not stop and observes that the hole is very deep, prompting Ururu to state that she did her best. #99 Part 1. Kin.]] Lying at the bottom of the pit, Ichigo grunts in pain before realizing that his arms have been bound by '''Bakudō #99 Part 1. Kin, prompting Tessai to explain that he needs to bind Ichigo's arms until the lesson is over. While Ichigo curses Tessai, Urahara calls out to him and reveals that he needs to climb to the top of the pit like that before titling this lesson "Shatter Shaft". Though Ichigo denies being able to do such a thing, Urahara claims that he does not have time to argue about it as Ichigo sees the end of his Chain of Fate forming mouths and chewing on itself. As Ichigo screams in fright, Urahara reveals that he has 72 hours to come back up as a Shinigami before they kill him. Next Episode Preview Kisuke Urahara asks Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya how long they think it will take Ichigo Kurosaki to escape the Shattered Shaft. While Jinta guesses 5 hours and Ururu guesses 12 hours, Urahara proclaims that he would wager 1000 points on him not returning at all, to Ichigo's irritation. Characters in Order of Appearance Events *Trials of the Shattered Shaft Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Navigation Category:Episodes